


Research Only Gets You So Far

by ArabianSmut



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabianSmut/pseuds/ArabianSmut
Summary: (Title suggested by Snek)While hanging out with Futaba one day, you stumble across a story on her computer. After finding out she's been writing porn, you help provide her with some more hands on experience to improve her work. Reader is unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Sakura Futaba & Original Character(s), Sakura Futaba/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Research Only Gets You So Far

“GAME!” The announcer’s voice rings out from the TV, signifying another end to a match.

“That’s one more win for me.” Futaba is on her bed, her legs hanging lazily off the edge. “Want to play the Featherman game next? I’m trying to get better with Pink Argus.”

You’ve been friends with Futaba Sakura for a while now. You two had been playing the same guild when she contacted you one day, having somehow gotten your personal contact information. It soon became clear that Futaba was just different in how she handled human interaction, and that it was her way of trying to make a friend. Eventually she even invited you to start hanging out at her place. 

“It’s bad enough when I’m familiar with the game. I don’t want to know how badly you’ll beat me in this, just use training mode instead. I’ll watch for a bit.” You’re sitting on the floor, your back against the bed. Futaba takes up the offer, booting up the fighting game. It quickly becomes clear you made the right call as she goes into the arcade mode and starts pulling off combos with ease.

After a few matches, you look over to Futaba’s laptop. “Mind if I use that for a bit? I want to check some things in the auction house and the app is shit for that.” The girl isn’t paying much attention when she waves her hand in agreement, focusing on finishing off her current opponent. You open up the laptop and get the password from her. 

“It’s 0p3n535AM3!,” she replies distractedly. Once logged in, you see that there’s a document open. You’re about to switch tabs when one of the sentences catches your eye. 

*Red’s big penis looked so tempting. They both had been waiting for this moment.*

“What?” Your question finally gets Futaba’s eyes away from the screen. Her reaction is immediate.

“WAIT!” She trips over herself to get out of the bed, climbing over you and grabbing the laptop, quickly shutting it closed. “Don’t read that! It’s nothing!”

You know exactly what it was though. “Relax, it’s no big deal. Everyone looks at porn. Don’t worry. I’ll pretend I didn’t see it. I’m surprised you went with that though. I figured you’d have found some better stuff to read.”

Futaba was sitting back on her bed now, her face burning red. At your words she tenses up, looking down at her laptop. “You think it’s bad?”

You don’t see any reason to lie. “I mean, it repeats the phrase Red’s penis like three times and that was just in the few sentences I saw. It wasn’t the worst thing ever but that was some amateur stuff for sure. There’s a ton of great Featherman doujins and fanfics out there that you could read instead. I figured you’d know that though.”

To your surprise, Futaba looks hurt. “Why? Did you really like it or, oh!” The realization dawns on you. It wasn’t some fanfiction site you’d been reading it on. It was a document. “You weren’t reading that. You were writing!” Futaba doesn’t answer but you can tell you’re right. “I’m sorry! I had no idea you liked to write!”

“It helps with fantasies and lets me…” She shakes her head. “Never mind, like you said. It’s bad. I’ll just stick to video games. Come on, I’ll let you pick the next one.” Futaba is quieter now, more withdrawn. You haven’t seen her like this since the first time you met.

Before she can get off the bed, you slide up next to her. Futaba doesn’t budge at first but eventually relents and gives you more space. Sitting back against the wall, you pull her onto your lap. She’s surprised by this but doesn’t struggle, instead looking up at you. With her back against your chest, you wrap her in a hug. It had taken a while to get her used to physical contact but eventually hugs and cuddles became pretty commonplace. This helps to calm her and she even started to initiate hugs herself.

“Open it back up. I want to read more.” Your friend shakes her head but after a gentle “please”, she relents. The story has Red Hawk and Pink Argus sleeping together. The main guy and girl were always a popular ship, and it’s no surprise Futaba would like them too. She gets the characterization perfect, with the hot headed Red and supportive Pink finally letting their romantic feelings blossom into love making… or rather, into sexual intercourse.

The problem was pretty obvious. While the grammar, spelling, and characters were spot on, the writing fell flat. The dialogue was stiff with Red saying things like “You should take off your clothes now,” and the descriptions felt clinical. Penis, semen, and vagina were used during the sex scene and killed any mood that might have otherwise been set.

Futaba has been quiet as you read the whole thing but finally speaks up right around the time you reach the end. “It’s stupid, I know. I’m not a story writer. I shouldn’t have bothered.” She quiets down from another hug.

“It’s not stupid. It’s good. I’m sorry I made fun of it before, but honestly, with a bit of work this could be great!” 

Futaba tilts her head back to look up at you. “Really? What kind of work?”

You start to point out sections in the story, offering dialogue suggestions. “You just need to make it more natural, like how two people having sex with each other would actually sound.” It occurs to you that a young teenager who never leaves her room likely doesn’t have much experience in these things.

Reading over some of the lines, Futaba sighs. “I did a lot of research. Watched videos, read articles and other stories, and played a lot of games about this. If I spent that much time and it’s still not good it probably never will be.”

You squeeze the girl in your arms. “Don’t say that. You just need more experience!” You figure if she keeps writing and listening to feedback she really will improve a lot, but Futaba misunderstands your meaning.

“Yeah right,” she scoffs. “How am I supposed to get any experience here? People don’t level up much if they don’t leave the starting area.” She closes the laptop back up, resting it gently to the side. The two of you sit quietly for a few minutes.

“I could help.”

“What?”

“I could help you get experience if you want.” Futaba gives you a confused look. “Some more experience will make you a better writer, right? Well, if you want, I can help.” You look down at her and wait. She doesn’t seem to grasp what you mean at first so instead you lean forward, pulling her tighter against you before moving in for a kiss.

You hear a small gasp from her and feel nothing else for a few seconds. Slowly, Futaba’s body relaxes and she reciprocates the kiss, her lips parting slightly for you. Breaking away, the two of you catch your breath for a moment. “Would you like that?” Futaba stares down at the bed but nods her head. The blush has returned and though she isn’t saying anything, from how her body is shaking you can tell she’s nervous and excited.

Loosening the hug, you start to run a hand up, pulling her white tee with you. Futaba tenses for a moment again but after relaxing, lets you continue. The shirt is moved up enough to show her flat belly. “Descriptions should add to the scene. You want the readers to really experience it. Talk about someone’s hand feeling your smooth skin.” Futaba’s gasps when your fingers run gently up her body. “Make it a big deal when clothes start coming off. They may not see it physically, but the better the picture in the head, the happier they’ll be.”

You grab the fabric with both hands and start tugging up. After realizing what you’re doing, she raises her hands letting you pull it the rest of the way off and leaving her top covered only by the black bra. Her arms cross over a modest chest but with some gentle goading from you, she moves them away. “Even if it seems like there’s not much there, your fans will love it. They’ll see how beautiful the story is.”

Futaba watches as you pull the strap of her bra off, sliding an arm through each and letting you drop the fabric to the floor. She resists the urge to cover herself back up, waiting nervously. Her developing chest may not be large, but the contrast of the hard pink nipples on the pale skin more than makes up for size. “Take the time to appreciate every part of the body. Your readers will do the same.” You cup her breasts, giving them gentle squeezes and rubbing the nipples against the palm of your hand. Futaba groans in pleasure, leaning her head back to nuzzle against your neck. “Talk about how good everything feels, and how much they love it. Let us know what sounds they make.”

The girl’s hands are squeezed between her legs. She starts to squirm against you, making your already hard cock strain against your clothes. “Wh-what next? What should I do next?” Futaba sounds almost breathless.

“Well, why don’t you tell me?”

“Maybe describe how they touch each other’s genitals?” You unintentionally chuckle, causing Futaba to quickly shake her head. “Never mind, stupid idea!”

You stop her quickly. “No, not at all! That’s a perfect next step. You just need to think about what words you pick.” Your fingers lock with Futaba’s before pulling her hands from between her legs, making room for your own. Her breathing gets heavier as she watches you undo her belt. Her hips lift up as you slide down the jean shorts, revealing black panties with a weird looking snowman. You have to pause for a moment asking who that is. “I don’t know. I just thought it looked nice.”

One of your fingers press against the snowman’s face, and Futaba moans out in response. “How you describe this makes a big difference. Saying I put a finger on your vagina isn’t wrong but it’s not really setting the right tone. If I say instead I’m pressing against your pussy, feeling it soak through your panties though.” She hardly seems to be paying attention, closing her eyes and burying her face against you as you continue to play with her. “Tell me what should happen next in the story.”

She swallows through the pleasure and finds her words. “Th-they would move their hand into the panties and touch her v- uh… her pussy.” You reward Futaba with a kiss on the cheek before doing what she says, pushing aside the panties. Your fingers run through the small bit of hair before reaching her soaked entrance. Barely even touching it causes Futaba to let out a broken moan. You hear something and have to lean in close. The girl mumbles into your ear but you finally figure out what she’s saying.

“That one spot, h-her cl…” She takes a moment to find the words. Futaba read them online. She knew what to say. “Her clit. They would find her clit and play with it.” You nod in agreement, letting her squirming and moaning guide you to the sensitive button. “Please…”

“That’s right, they’d be gentle and probably wouldn’t touch it directly. Not at first, anyways. They’d want to see how she deals with it, and have some fun teasing her too.” Futaba is barely listening to your words, just nodding her head along while humping your hand desperately. “Maybe if you want to be a little mean, you’d even have them make her beg for it.”

“B-beg?” The look of confusion returns to Futaba’s face. “Beg for… an orgasm?” As you continue the teasing, you offer a minor correction. “Have her beg to cum? Then she’d do that. She would say please leather cum. Please.” Her voice is heavy and she sounds ready to cry, every word dripping with need. When you oblige her, Futaba buries her head against you again, letting out a muffled scream of pleasure. You wrap your free arm tight against her, keeping the girl steady through the climax.

Her body is still shaking when you let go and move her to lay on the bed. Leaning in, you kiss her forehead, fix her glasses, and stand to leave. Futaba stops you, one hand weakly grabbing your wrist and pulling. “Wait. The story’s not done.” You ask her what she means. “There’s still… I need to know what to write next. How should I write that?” At first you think Futaba is looking down. She doesn’t usually maintain eye contact so that isn’t out of the ordinary but that’s not the case. Her gaze doesn’t move from your erection. 

“You’re getting better at this. Why don’t you tell me?”

Futaba pulls her legs up, making room for you. “They would get on the bed with her and um, take off their clothes, right?”

“All of them?”

“At least enough to see. Um, the audience wants to appreciate the story, right? So, would the characters. She wants to see everything. Then she can admire how beautiful they are.”

Her words bring a smile to your face as you get onto the bed. “Would they take off the clothes themselves or would she help them?” Futaba’s reply is wordless. She sits up, reaching her hands out nervously. Her fingers are shaking as she helps you out of her clothes. Every now and then she pauses to run a hand on your arm or chest. It’s when the last bit pulls away that she sits back and stares in awe at your cock. “How would she feel then?”

Futaba doesn’t move her eyes away as she answers. “She would be nervous. She never did anything like this. She doesn’t know how it would feel or if it would hurt, b-but excited too. She wants this, and trusts the person she’s with. Sh-she’s ready.” The two of you share another kiss, causing Futaba to fall back onto the bed. Without breaking it, you find the last article of clothing in the way, tugging her panties down and letting her kick them the rest of the way off.

She rubs her thighs together, chewing the inside her mouth as you look down. The sparse hairs above her sex are black and completely soaked. Futaba squirms uncomfortably as she waits, but it’s on her now. “So, what would happen next in the story?”

Closing her eyes, she thinks for a moment before meeting your gaze. “They would um, they would take their cock and they’d fuck her. They’d make her feel amazing and make her c-cum again and they would too. She would beg for it she’d look them in the eyes and s-say please… fuck me.”

Your cock throbs in agreement but you manage some restraint. As you get between her legs, you move slow. It takes effort to keep control but Futaba’s fear of pain is alleviated as you gently move back and forth. She bites down on her fist as her pussy stretches around your cock. It doesn’t hurt though but the feeling is completely new to her and she has to hold back the loud noises of pleasure she can tell are building up. 

The bed starts to rock with your movement and soon the two of you find a rhythm and pick up the pace. Futaba’s hair is a mess, spiraled out over the mattress and her glasses have fallen askey again. One of her socks has started to roll down and her body is covered in sweat. She doesn’t seem to notice any of this though. One hand clutches the bedsheet as the other that she was biting grabs you instead. Her lips quiver and she looks for the right words. Only two come to mind and she repeats them over and over again. “F-fuck me, fuck me, fuck m-e… eeee”

She can’t hold back anymore and tugs you closer. You find each other’s lips in a climax fueled kiss, your bodies getting tangled up through it all. Neither of you move to break it until you can’t breathe anymore, and even then share a few more kisses until you’re completely drained, falling back to the bed to rest.

Futaba nuzzles against your neck again, feeling tired but content. “Th-thank you, that was… that was good experience. I feel like I leveled up. My story is going to be a lot better now.”

You kiss the top of her head. “Of course, I’m glad you liked it. If you need to do more research, just let me know, I’ll be happy to help.” Eventually you both get out of bed and get cleaned up. Futaba gets back on her laptop, making changes to the story before letting you read it over. “It’s perfect!” She’s beaming when you hand it back to her. “Now comes the hardest part.”

“What’s that?”

“Coming up with a title.”

**Author's Note:**

> It really is the hardest part.
> 
> If you liked this and want to stay up to date on my work, please follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/arabiansmut


End file.
